Spells from Charmed Novels
A collection of the Spells and Rituals from the Charmed Novels. Kiss of Darkness To Banish Lascaris :Power of Three spell :I call on the Power of Three. :Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, :we imprison Lascaris because we must. :To spare the innocent, to protect the meek, :we reduce your evil power to very weak. :Into the prison you must go, never again to be our foe. The Crimson Spell To Bind Your Powers Use if your powers turn against you :Ropes that bind, bind tighter still. :Confound me not, obey my will. To Unbind :Magic strands with power true, :Never fail to bind these two. To Restore Powers :Magic that binds will now unbind, :Restore their powers in full and in kind. To Bind the Coven Master's Powers :Bind him hard, bind him fast. :Throughout time shall this spell last. To Free A Loved One From A Warlock's Grasp :Loosen knots, dark magic unbind, :Free the one whose heart is tied to mine! To Bind A Warlock Forever :Green as grass, green as the ocean's curl, :Light become web and bind he who'd harm the girl. :Green is the light, green shall it bend, :Bind this warlock and hold till time's end! Whispers from the Past Tracking Spell :A trace of paternity, :Clothing so dear, :A lock of hair, :To track far and near. :Find ..... , :Point the way. :Track her spirit, :Find her today! :For this spell, something of the Lost One's father is needed, a lock of her hair and a piece of clothing dear to her. To Remove An Evil Enchantment :Day to night, :Night to day, :Break the spell, :Cast it away! To Banish A Demon & Destroy His Power :Friends of light and sister sun, :Winter moon & summer shower, :Send this demon back to darkness, :Banish him, destroy his power! :For this spell, the following ingredients are needed: a thimble, soil from the earth where three roads meet, a tea leaf, a nutmeg kernel, two flat stones, a feather and Queen Anne's lace. The ingredients should be thrown in a fire before the spell is cast. Voodoo Moon To Search for a Lost Loved One :Search north and south and east, :And west for one who's left our humble nest. :Search land and sea and sky above, '' :''Bring safely back the one we love. Haunted by Desire To Summon a Ghost :Guardians of Time, pull back the curtain, :Let mysteries of the past be certain, :Past from present no longer divide. :Send a spirit to lead me inside, :The actors are gone, yet let me see, :As I will it, so must it be. To Stop The Effects of A Warlock's Spell :Moon over water, change the tides of the sea. :Moon over land, work the change I decree. :For one who is held in a warlock's spell :Free her and... To Alter Time :Curtain of Time and all that's concealed, :Open into the past and its secret reveal. :Past into present, show yourself to me. :As I will it, so must it be! The Gypsy Enchantment To Vanquish a Gypsy Zombie :Minion of darkness, ancient Gypsy tool, :Set for destruction, mindless yet cruel. :We break your commands, :We shatter your rules. The Legacy of Merlin Love Posy For this spell, the caster should have the following flowers which should be made in a posy in the shape of a heart: mallow blue, bloodred wort and fire of stars. :For constancy, this mallow blue, :Shall never give me cause to rue. :Bloodred wort makes passion blaze; :Add fire of stars for length of days. :Behold the spell I weave for you! :Lover, to me alone be true. Tracking Spell Something of the lost person is needed, placed in the outline of a pentagram made by watermark. :Like calls to like, by this ancient rule; :Dirt to dust, and gem to jewel. :We call upon thee, O Great Maklik :To hear, and show us what we seek! To Cleanse Objects Touched by Evil :In this place, upon this night, :Cleanse these ''(name of objects), '' :Bring them back to light. :By the Power of Three, bring them back to light! Soul of the Bride Potion to Send Someone to Mt. Olympus :Lavender, Thyme, Sage, Saffron, :red clay, rose thorns, scales ' :'from a silver fish (e.g. salmon) :stone chipped from sculpture :Simmer it for four hours :in a base of red wine, water and song. To Temporarily Transform a Witch Into a Mortal :For an instance may we be, :Ordinary mortals three. :Take us where we want to go, :Then back to our powers let us go. To Turn Back Time (Unbind a Bond) :The bond which was not to be done, :Give me the power to see it undone. :And then turn time back to, :Whence it was begun. To Accelerate Time :The bond which was not to be done, :Give us the power to see it undone. :And move time forward for thee we shun. To Send Someone to Mt. Olympus :To the heavens, take this traveler, :As the sun rises, the sky shall have her. :One day she'll walk among the clouds, :Protect her with heaven's benevolent shroud. To Call Someone Back from Mt. Olympus :From the heavens, bring the traveler, :As the sun sets, the sky shall no more have her. :One day she walked among the clouds, :Now cast her from heaven's benevolent shroud. Incantation for Lost Souls :When a wandering spirit evades you, :Say thee this spell, for it will aid you: ::Spirit oh spirit, where are you roaming, ::Follow our call and return to us running. Beware What You Wish Protection Spell Against Athulak :Fire, water, wind, and air, :Cast in cosmic primal brine; :Bid Athulak's wind, beware! :No passage through this door I bind. Garden of Evil To Vanquish Aplacum :Whispering winds, serve us well. :Take this demon back to hell. To Reveal Demonic Form :Mirror of life, mirror so sure, :In your reflection all is pure. :Behind your glass let nothing hide, :Reveal the truth that lurks inside. To Vanquish Vandalus :By the Power of Three, his spells be done, :His evil through, his mask unspun. :Take this monster away from us, :Lets our words vanquish Vandalus. Date with Death To Rescue a Witch From Points Unknown :Our sister lies in points unknown, :Restore her to her loving home. :Bring her back and please intact, :Put an end to her aimless roam. To Erase A Memory :Let memories of these events, :Cease to even be past tense. :Wipe the slate as clean as air, :Let no recollection haunt them, ne'er, To Summon Lupercalus :Give us this soul, brimming with malice, :Bring before us, Lupercalus. To Vanquish Lupercalus Ice Blue liquid needed :Lupercalus, vengeful soul, :We bind you from your evil goal. :Through Catherine's will and our Charmed power, :Let this be your last cruel hour. Dark Vengeance To Find Magical Contaminants :Unknown magics on mystic tides, :That breached the darkened gate; :Lost bits and beings, seek and hide, :Now reveal and locate. To Get Piper's Power Out of the Flute :Laughing then and crying now, :Undo this mystic music curse. :The Sol'agath command the flute, :Play Piper's powers in reverse. Shadow of the Sphinx Shape-Shifting Ritual Ingredients: :Cinnamon sticks :Candles :Comfry :Nettles Pour boiling water over a handful of Comfry and Nettles Light candles and look into the flames and concentrate on an animal you picked. Choose an animal you easily identify with for a start Thinking of the qualities of this animal and sense for these qualities in yourself. Anoint forehead, hands and feet with the infusion. Burn the Cinnamon Stick and recite the spell: :Take what I am :Turn it into what I will be :Animal Power, Animal Me :Animal Energy, Animal Shape :Animal form my body to take. Reversal :Return to who you were :Remember who you are :No longer animal -'' :''Become human once more. To Drive an Enemy Away :Power of the cat, unite with me, :Send away this enemy. To Transport Yourself to a Loved One :Separated by time, separated by space. :Reunite us three, in our sister's current place.' Transportation Spell :Ancient wise ones link to my will, :My greatest desire now you fulfill. Translation Spell :Visitor from another land, :We need help to understand. :Let our words now be clear. :When we speak, both far and near. To Break Out of a Prison Cell :Open the doors, open the gate, :This is a crisis, we really can't wait. To Vanquish the Giant Demon :Creature of chaos, we vanquish thee, :Demon be gone so that good may go free. :Power of Three now vanquish thee, :We will forever be Power of three!" To Drive Away Scorpions :Power of the cat, unite with me, :Banish these scorpions to eternity. Truth and Consequences Scrying Spell to Locate Cole :Earth, water, fire, air, :Aid me in this task I dare. :Where Cole wanders, let me see, :As I will, so mote it be. To Summon Phoebe and Cole from the Underworld :Earth, air, water, fire, :Give me now my heart's desire, :What I call home, bring here to me. :As I will, so mote it be, :Bring me Phoebe and Cole. Luck Be a Lady To Vanquish the Lords of Outer Dark :Demons in darkness cloaked, :By the Power of Three we'll see you croaked. To Return Things to How They Were :Return, return, the form that was, :Reshape, retake, we ask because, :Much good will come, much evil flee, :Return, return 'twas meant to be. To Vanquish Sigh and Tremble :In darkness and in light, :You evil we will fight. :As you have doomed so many souls, :This spell will blow you full of holes. A Tale of Two Pipers To Vanquish Malagon :Blood to blood, ash to ash, :Evil spawned from darkness past. :By the power of Three we banish thee, :Leave this realm, be gone at last. To Make a Wish Come True :By the Power of Three, :We wish this wish be done. The Brewing Storm To Unbind Tyler's Power :When time is ready, :or need is dire. :Unbind his power, :Return the fire. To Vanquish Tempest's Minion :This one's going down, :Only three more to go. :Then Tempest will frown, '' :''As we vanquish our foe. To Vanquish Tempest :By the water and the air, :By the earth and the fire, :By the powers that we bear :Tempest's life, now expire. To Bind the Elements You will need a sword, wand, chalice, coins (the older, the better) To complete the ritual the Elementals and one more element is needed - the human spirit: Recite: :Guardians of the North, the West, the South, the East :Join together in the spirit of this circle and bring about peace :Calm the winds, hold back the rains, subdue the fire and let earth rest. :On this night of Aeolus, in this circle of Gaea, :We implore you to take back your power by using our strength Survival of the Fittest To Free Piper From Meg's Spell :Magic forces on this rise, :Piper needs no exercise. :Lift whatever spell she's under, :Let the Charmed Ones be put assunder. To Send a Demon Back to Its Plane :Horrid beast, :Which here does roam, :Let this spell, :Transport you home! Changeling Places To Vanquish Lexor :The Power of Three will set us free, :The Power of Three will set us free, :The Power of Three will set us free. To Reveal Magic :Forces of darkness, :Forces of light, :Pull back the curtain, :To reveal what is right. To Bind An Elf's Powers *'This spell makes it so an Elf's powers will not work on humans.' :Magic creatures of the woods, :Rise against the cause of good. :To help our kind in this dire hour, :We witches bind these certain powers. The Queen's Curse Enchantment Spell :Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she can reveal the evil within. To Exchange Powers :What mine is yours, :My power is mine. :Let my magic cross the line, :I offer up my gift to share, :Send my powers through the air. To Destroy the Queen's Curse :Curse of evil, born of fear, :No longer will you settle here :We call upon our ancient power, :In the darkest, blankest hour. :Expel this evil, expel this night, :Bring us peace, bring us light. Picture Perfect To Locate a Previously Cast Spell from the Book of Shadows :Ancient ancestors, magic warriors, :Aid me in my time of trial. :Reveal your secrets, share your knowledge, :Show me Miranda Nance's spell.' Scrying Spell :North, South, East, West, :Aid me now in this, my quest. :What I seek, reveal to me, :As I will, so mote it be. :Earth, air, water, fire, :Call to me my one desire, :Evil hides its face, yet I would see. :Where it lies, reveal to me To Gain Control Over William's Mind :Powers of balance, powers of light, :Help us now to make things right. :Join our minds in harmony, :Let all bear the strength of three, To Vanquish William :Powers of balance, pure and strong, :Help us now to right a wrong. :Vanquish evil, set goodness free, :As we will, so mote it be. As Puck Would Have It To Vanquish the Bestiari Demon :To save the creatures in this realm, :From powers that can overwhelm. :For all animals strong and hairy, :Rid us of this Bestiari. House of Shards Purification Ritual :Book of Shadows entry: A house whose inhabitants turn against it will turn against its inhabitants :Dried lavender :Thyme :Honey '' :''Rose Petals (to restore love to the house) :Balance rose quartzes in the far points of the house to channel the energy so it gets evenly distributed and absorbed. :A house exorcism takes 6 months. Any family member that enters during the cleansing period breaks the spell. To Stop a Flood :Elemental powers, I summon to save, :Dry and remove the uncoming wave. Good Luck Spell :Downy duck filled with pluck, :release a stroke of pure good luck. To Fix a Shattered Orb :We three sisters, body and soul, :Request our angel be made whole. To Vanquish the Closet Monster :Creature from the closet, :Demon from beyond: :This Charmed One commands you, :Be Gone. To Banish Bobo Potion needed :Childhood memories sour or sweet, :We hereby command thee to retreat, Anti-Invisibility Spell :Demon of night, demon of day, :Demon of air show us the way. :Allow your image to hereby appear, :We witches shall vanquish it matters not where. To Vanquish Bobo :Demon of night, demon of day, :Demon of ours show us the way. :Allow your image to hereby appear, '' :''We witches shall vanquish our childhood fears. Phoebe, Who? To Call a Lost Witch :Powers of the witches rise, :Course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near, :Come to us and settle here . :Blood to blood I summon thee, :Blood to blood return to me. Spell to Strengthen Powers :We four stand, hand in hand, :Forming an inpenetrable band. :Let their powers fuel my own, :Let us all have powers grown. Power Stripping Spell :These two witches that we see , :Let their powers no longer be. :Take from them that which helps them fight, :Let their powers flee into the night. Cloaking Spell :Goddess be, protect this, our charge, from harm. :Let her not be sought or seen by those who work their charm. To Restore Memory :Power that be, help our sister see, :Bring back her every memory. :Let her new life fade away, :And bring her back to her true way. To Restore Powers :These two witches that I love, :Bring back their powers from above. :Bring back that which helps them fight, :Let their powers be set to right. To Vanquish Evil Souls Note: This is the same spell as in 2x14 Pardon My Past but plural forms are used: :Evil witches in my sight, :Vanquish thyselves, :Vanquish thy might, :In this and every future life. Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1 To Summon the Spirit of a Warren Witch Power of Three spell :Halliwell witches, hear us three. :Into your world now let us see. :On Samhain the veil is thin. :Pull it back and let us in. To Reverse Pamela's Love Spell :A love for me I created in thee. :But now I wish you to be free. :Forget your love, for it is not true. :From my love spell, I now release you! To Contain the Master Power of Three spell :Like a damper to your flame, :Like a rope to tie your hands, :Let your powers be contained :Until you leave these lands. To Return the Spirit of a Warren Witch to the Spiritual Plane Power of Three spell :Halliwell witches, hear us three. :Into our world we let her see. :On Samhain the veil is thin. :Pull it back and take her in. To Summon an Ancestor :Halliwell witches, hear us three, :Into your world now let us see. :On Samhain the veil is thin, :Pull it back and let us in. To Send an Ancestor Back to Their Realm :Halliwell witches, hear us three, :Into our world we let her see. :On Samhain the veil is thin, :Pull it back and take her in. To Reveal an Unseen Enemy :Unseen, unknown though he be, :He shall be revealed to me. :All the elements, you we ask. :Let our enemy be unmasked. Truth Spell :Powers that be, join with me :To show the truth for all to see. To Vanquish Nacht and Bring Back the Sun :Power of Three spell :We call on the powers of goodness and light, :Take this demon from our sight. :End this mystical evil night, :Bring back the day, set time to right. To Remove a Love Spell :A love for me I created in thee, :But now I wish you to be free. :Forget your love, for it is not true, :From my love spell, I now release you. To Bind the Master :Like a damper to your flame, :Like a rope to tie your hands. :Let your powers be contained, :Until you leave these lands. The Warren Witches To Summon Melinda Warren :Melinda Warren, ancestress strong, :Help us now prevent a wrong. :By our blood, by our need, :Come to us. We summon thee. To Go Back In Time :Bring us back, :From whence we came. :To help our mother, :To save our name. To Vanquish The Warlock Simon Angus :You wanted our powers, but all for naught, :Your brand of evil just got you caught. :Past, present, future, all :The time has come for us to call :For the demise of your kind: :We banish you Simon, for peace of mind. To Return To One's Time :Bring us back, :No need to roam. :We saved our name. :Now send us home. Something Wiccan This Way Comes Protection Circle :Place one crystal in each direction around the intended space, then chant the following: :Through this circle the Charmed Ones cast, :Let no one beyond our trust pass. Fake Voodoo Spell :A strand of target's hair wrapped around a voodoo doll's neck. :With my word this doll becomes my instrument. :Give me the power to work my magic on she whose hair here lies. :After the chant, place on finger on the doll. Voodoo Moon To Search for a Lost Loved One :Search north and south and east, :And west for one who's left our humble nest. :Search land and sea and sky above, '' :''Bring safely back the one we love. Category:Novel Content